Hydreigon x Salamence (FF)
by CurryGuzzler
Summary: Sex, lemon, Dragons, what more could you want? Oneshot.


I was just flying back to my cave, after a long day of hunting. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend, Ryoko, an anthro Hydreigon. I couldn't wait to share with her today's grab - a few Furrets..

My name is Tanit. I'm an anthro Salamence. Despite being anthros, Ryoko and I live very much like your typical dragon; we live in a cave, we go hunting for food, etc. We have been in a relationship for a couple of years now, but we've usually been so busy with other stuff that we couldn't make time for sex. However, tonight when I got back to our cave, I encountered her, in the cave, completely naked.

"Uhh... Ryoko?", I asked.

"Hey babe," said Ryoko. "I think you should come get some of this."

"I have to cook our dinner."

"Ooh, but I'm so horny... Can't that wait?"

"I'm hungry, Ryoko."

"Killjoy..."

I got up, and started cooking the Furrets over a fire. As I did so, Ryoko used her head... hand things, I don't know what to call them, to play with herself to attempt to seduce me. She licked her nipples for a long time, then afterwards, used one of her heads to slowly lick her own vagina while kissing the other. I'll be honest, it was working.

"Okay, Ryoko," I said. "We'll do it after dinner."

"Aww... I have to wait?", she asked.

"Sorry, but I have to cook."

"Come on, we can just do it now..."

"But I have to cook, and I'm hungry."

"Aww... Fine. But... At least take off your clothes?"

"... Okay, okay..."

I took off all of my clothes, revealing my features to Ryoko. While I continued to cook our dinner, I squeezed my breasts together and shook my butt a little bit. Ryoko clearly enjoyed this, as she slowly started licking her vagina even faster.

"Don't finish without me," I said.

After saying that, I finished cooking the dinner.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

With that, I set the cooked Furrets on our dinner table. As we ate, I sat on Ryoko's lap, as usual. While we ate, Ryoko used one of her heads to lick my vagina.

"Oh... You just can't wait, can you?", I asked.

"Nope," she said.

I was hungry, so I was eating quickly. Ryoko was also eating quickly, probably because she wanted to have fun with me sooner. After about five minutes of eating, we were both done. Ryoko then threw me onto the floor, then lied down next to me.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Of course," I said.

Then, using one of her heads, Ryoko began licking my vagina, and used the other to gently lick my left nipple. At the same time, I used one of my hands to aggressively rub her vagina, using the other to play with her breasts. Eventually, while rubbing her vagina, I pressed down on it harder, while also occasionally thrusting a couple of my fingers up her vagina; it wouldn't hurt her at all since I had my claws on the hand in question blunted. While doing this, I started gently rubbing her right nipple.

"Oh, yes Tanit," said Ryoko. "That's good."

"Ready for more?", I asked.

"You bet."

I then promptly shoved my tail about six inches deep inside of her ass, and started moving it in and out. Ryoko then let out a loud moan, signifying that she was liking what I was doing. She quickly stopped licking my vagina, and instead quickly rubbed her head against it. After a few seconds of doing so, she alternated between rubbing her head against my vagina and licking it. I let out a loud moan, and began more aggressively rubbing Ryoko's vagina, more quickly thrusting my fingers in and out of it, and more quickly thrusting a part of my tail in and out of her ass. Very quickly, we began moaning so loudly and so quickly, anyone nearby who was asleep would have woken up. I felt a familiar tension, signifying I was ready for orgasm. Judging by the synchronized moans, I guessed that Ryoko was also about to finish.

"Oh... I'm... I'm gonna!", we both shouted simultaneously.

Then, my orgasm started. Simultaneously, Ryoko's orgasm also started. I felt my vagina rapidly contract, while Ryoko's vagina felt as though it was attempting to suffocate my fingers. While doing so, we squirted all over the ground, causing our vaginal juices to cover the ground around us. After a good minute of orgasm, we were both done. Afterwards, we cuddled right where we were, while playing with each other's breasts.

"Oh... We should do this more...", I said.


End file.
